Sea mines present an asymmetric threat that, in addition to causing injury or damage if detonated, can effectively exclude ships and personnel from large areas during or after periods of conflict. Mines clearance typically is by detonation using devices placed on the mines by divers or sea mammals, exposing them to substantial risk. As a result, the U.S. Navy has issued a requirement for expendable autonomous undersea vehicles (AUV) that can be deployed in significant numbers without detection days or weeks in advance of anticipated conflict. Often, the AUV must navigate to a mine with an accuracy measured in inches after being launched from miles away. Navigating reliably to the mine in the noisy disturbed waters of littoral regions may require advances in capabilities in a device that is far less expensive than those used today for autonomous AUV navigation.